


The Princess' Possession

by No_War_Just_Porn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Heroes & Heroines, Light Femdom, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Princes & Princesses, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, Witches, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_War_Just_Porn/pseuds/No_War_Just_Porn
Summary: The hero had killed the witch. Restored peace to the kingdom.Of course, the widowed queen offers her daughter's hand in marriage.The princess if perfectly fine with it.In fact, she's a bit...toohappy with it.But then again, she got the boy she had her eyes dead set on for a long time.Now, she had her prize.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Princess/The Hero Who Saved Her
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Princess' Possession

A fantasy come to life could always cheer a person up.  
Then again, the princess did not need to be comforted.

The witch was vanquished, the kingdom was saved.  
For three days and three nights, all creatures in the land celebrated with booze, food, and dance.

The palace was open to all who wished to come and celebrate.

Even the earth itself seemed relieved at the evil being destroyed for good. For the next few years, the land prospered on its own. No human interference necessary.

Of course, they didn’t spend all their time celebrating.  
Their hero was in need of a reward, after all!

Unfortunately for him, the queen was an old-fashioned woman.  
The grief of loosing her husband only amplified those beliefs.

She offered her daughter’s hand in marriage to him.  
Well, 'Offered' was a strong word.

Either he marry her daughter, or die.

Of course the hero chose the latter.  
If he hadn’t...well...he would be wed to her, anyway.

Her dress was of gold. His tux of diamond.  
The best money could buy.

Even more joy was spread when news of the affair came out to the public.  
A beautiful wedding. A beautiful couple.

His parents cried tears of joy when seeing their son married to the girl he had known since childhood.

Her mother cried tears of joy when seeing her daughter smile ear to ear for the first time in years.

It was an incredible day for the kingdom.  
The people. The rulers. The gods watching from the heavens.

But above all, it gave the princess what she had wanted for as long as she could remember...  
Him.

The boy she had known would be hers the moment she laid eyes on him.  
The one who undoubtedly, would be her own.

Oh it felt like it was so long ago that she was sneaking off to run about with him...  
How young an innocent they were!

She kept a tight grip on his arm as they were declared husband and wife. Their union finally official.  
The princess kept that grip, even when she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Soon enough, the wedding was over.  
We all know what happens next...

She practically dragged him after it was all over.  
They ran back to her-...no... _their_ chambers!

He was perfect. That much was clear.  
Better than she had dreamed. Hoped for. Waited for.

He was pressed down onto her bed, she was on top of him.  
The hero was panting. Gasping. Clawing at her back.

She gripped his hip tightly, thrusting again and again, his dick sliding in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

She could not help but smirk as she watched him react to her skills in bed. To think that she was the one who would take the virginity of her hero!

He was hers for good now.  
Hers forever.

His brown skin was smooth. Smoother than she assumed a man’s could ever be.  
His hair was silky and knotless when she ran her hands through them.

Perfect, perfect, perfect.

A face that she could stare at for hours. Eyes that she could drown in.

Every emotion and feeling was given out freely. Just how he had been since she met him.

Pleasure. Pain. Fear. Excitement.  
He was beautiful. Inside and out.

Ecstasy was clearly an emotion unfamiliar to him. 'Don't worry,' She thought. 'I'll make you very, very familiar with each other!'

His cock filled her up, fitting inside her perfectly. As if they really were made for each other!

She would like to believe it was true.

She had had sex with men before, of course. But none could get her off quite like this.  
Maybe mother was right...love could make a difference in bed...But what else could be expected of a legendary hero?

Her hero...

Yes, her hero! He belonged to the princess, now.

The thought of it drove her into an almost crazed state of mind!  
Her hero. Her hero. Hers alone.

She dug her nails into his thighs, feeling satisfaction like no other when he sighed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

His legs were wrapped around her waist. He moaned like _she_ was the one penetrating him. Perhaps it felt that way, to him.

She teased his erect nipples as she fucked him. She pinned his wrists down and kissed every inch of skin she could reach.  
“You’re mine, now.” She hissed into his ear, moving faster and faster.

The only sounds were his whimpers, and the sound of their lovemaking.  
He nodded vigorously, though she doubted he believed in it...

The entire world must have known what was taking place.  
She could believe it to be true.

“They know,” She growled. “They know you’re mine, now. That they cannot have you like I do!”

She had seen the way they looked at her hero...and who could blame them, except herself?

Women...men....even creatures of the night seemed to be incapable of restraining themselves when faced with him.  
Kind. Strong. Beautiful. Understanding.  
Something about him made him irresistible to those he came across.

Well he was hers, now. The kingdom should know that he was her possession!

She repeated it over and over again.  
“You belong to me. You belong to me. You belong to me!”

He was hers to tease, and flirt with. Not the barmaids or the traders who felt confident.

If she wanted to tie him up and fuck him till not even his gag could contain the screams of pleasure, she would do exactly that.

He was hers to beat and chain if he misbehaved, not the witch’s.

He was hers to play with. Hers to love. Hers to own.

She bit into his neck, as if to claim him even more.  
He jolted, a yelp turning into a moan. The sound got her off more than she would admit...  
And she did it again and again and again.

She bit all across his chest with enough force to know it would leave a bruise later on.  
He didn’t fight it. In fact, he seemed to like it just as much as she did.

Every inch of her felt overwhelming pleasure as she fucked him harder and harder. From the hands that held him, to the mind that knew he was being brought to the edge.

He must have known how lucky he was. Not many got to make love with a princess!

Hopefully, he didn’t know how much she was enjoying herself, either...  
She didn’t want to lose any amount of status in his mind.

What she wanted was for that moment to last forever.

Who cared about the monarchy?  
Who cared about her duties?  
To hell with them all!

In that moment she could believe that if she clung onto her hero and fucked him hard enough, she could stop time, and relish in such feelings forever.

He was her golden apple. He was her hidden treasure. He was the soulmate she had wanted all along.

He once told her that he would never be hers.  
That he had promised himself to another.

But the princess will always get what she wants.  
And what she wanted was him.

She kissed him until his lips were swollen from the abuse.  
She made love to him until the noises of pleasure he let out became quiet and desperate as an orgasm built up.

Euphoria like never before was rising within her, begging her to let it come loose and burst out like a dove in the morning sun!  
But she was not done just yet.

She wanted to hear him say it. So, she ceased with her thrusting, though it felt like hell to keep the climax at bay.

Leaning into his neck, which was blooming with marks of black and blue, she whispered into his ear.  
“Say it.”

He blinked in surprise, trying to continue what she had stopped.  
“M-my princess?”

She ran her tongue along his jaw, and kissed his cheek.  
“Tell me who you belong to.”

He shifted and whined.  
“Please...princess…!”

She scowled.  
“Say it now!”

He became redder, embarrassed, no doubt.  
It made her grin.

“Y-you...” He finally said, suddenly focused on the wall next to them.

She raised a brow, moving her hips on his cock.  
“Who?”

He groaned, shifting and wiggling, redder than before.  
“You.”

The princess grabbed a tuft of his hair, pulling him up to her.  
“Tell me who you belong to!”

“YOU!” He screamed, gripping her hips. “You! I belong to you! Just you!”

"Yes!" She yelled, thrusting his cock back into her, restarting the process yet again.  
Immediately, the pleasure came back full force.

Climax was coming faster than before now that she had gotten so close to it.  
She hugged him, muffling her own grunts and groans in his shoulder.

The heat became unbearable as he held onto her for dear life.  
Her thoughts became jumbled as she repeated his words in her mind.

Heat rising up, rising, rising. Climax building, building, building-

**_Bursting forth!_ **

She let out a feral howl  
Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

He panted, tossing his head back as far as he could. A moan escaping him.  
She kissed his neck, his shoulder and cheek.

She bucked back and forth a few more times, making the orgasm last just a bit longer…  
And then it was over.

She relaxed on top of him, rubbing his biceps.

“That’s right,” She breathed. “You’re mine…”

He took a few deep breaths.  
“I-I’m yours.”

Hers to love.  
Hers to cherish.  
Hers to possess entirely.

The hero’s eyes were clouded with something she couldn’t quite name...  
She didn't care enough to try and decipher it.

He was perfect...Absolutely perfect.  
His body. His words. His lovely mind.

She wanted him so badly...  
And now she had him.

She cupped his cheek and smiled.  
“You’re perfect..."

He chuckled dryly.

"...You were worth the wait.”

He hummed, leaning into her touch.  
“You say that like you’ve won a prize…”

She ran her fingers along his chiseled chest.  
“You’ve been mine for a long time, darling. Ever since I met you, I knew you were going to be the most beloved thing I could ever have..."

He sighed.

"In a way, I guess I have won my prize.”

He frowned, disappointed. “So I am just your possession.”

“But a possession can be given away...stolen away. You...you belong to me. Forever, and ever, and ever.”

She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent.  
Pine, mint, flowers…  
She got lost in him. The happiness of having what was rightfully hers.

His eyes looked over her face.  
He went over all that had gone so horribly _wrong_

Was this what he wanted when he set off to save the princess?  
When he left his mother and father on a journey that others tried and failed to accomplish?

Was this what he had in mind when he used to play with her back when they were children? When she would sneak past the guards and into his garden with toys he could never dream of affording…

That girl, with hair like a sunset, and eyes like the earth.  
Did he want to be hers?

She was older, now. Grown into a beautiful woman.  
He was older, too. A hero like no other before him.

They used to be so innocent….

He used to like the way she held his hand.  
She used to call him hers as a joke.

And then they got older…  
A joke had become a reality.

He had lost many friends, and he had lost parts of himself.  
To the witch. To the war. To the princess, who pulled at his neck like a chain that pulled a prisoner back.

For a moment, he wondered what had happened to the boy who would fight like hell for himself, and others.  
For a moment, he wondered what he was, now.

“Mine...” She whispered, right on time. "You're mine..."

Yeah, that sounded about right...

She grinned at him, eyes feral as a dragon’s when gaining a new treasure.  
Against his hopes, he found himself becoming hard under her spell.

Sex began once again as she slipped his cock inside of her. Mounting him once more, and pinning his wrists to the bed.  
He found himself moaning as she thrust back and forth on top of him, white ropes of cum running down their thighs.

She spent the entire night fucking him.

**Author's Note:**

> My hands are tainted.  
> I have sinned...
> 
> AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!


End file.
